Oneshots Of The Guardians Of The Gaxlaxy
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: Part of the new one shot cinematic universe, this is a series of watching the gaxlaxies biggest idiots plus one, maybe two (takes place in various spots throughout the series). I owe nothing from marvel studios
1. I'm Damn Lucky You're My Boy

**Summary: quill copes with the fact after yondu died (takes place before the ending).**

Peter just floated there in space. Having his dead father in his arms. Today was overall a horrendous day for him.

First, he failed again at convincing his love for gamora. Then, he found out that his dad was an evil douchebag trying to make everything him or some other bull. Then, he found out that ego killed his own mom. Then, he almost spent the rest of his live as a living battery. Then, he was saved by the guardians, yondu, nebula, and maybe mantis. Then, he had a massive battle with his father and the rest of the team almost died. Then, he doesn't have his powers anymore, making him human. But now, he loses his real father.

He wished he could've done something. He really wished. He rather die for yondu to live. Yondu actually loved having him around. Those final words of his made him realize. "I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right. I'm damn lucky you're my boy".

Back on the ship, everyone's losing their minds. Gamora is laying unconscious on the floor thanks to rocket. Drax is about to murder rocket for answers and is being restrained by nebula, who's almost in a mix of emotions. Groot is next to mantis putting his palms on her forehead to check on her. Kraglin isn't scared. He's also been afraid about the two. Quill and him were almost the same age when they met. They did a bunch of random stuff together. Yondu was also a father figure to him. He was terrified for there lives.

Rocket is looking on a device for any signs of life outside the ship. After what felt like mintues he found one.

Drax: ROCKET, WHERES QUILL!

Rocket (sadly): I know where he is.

Rocket heads up to take control of the ship. Which he does to get to them fast.

Peter's sobbing up a storm. Then, he remembered something during the battle. He remembered being walked by ego, destroying his space helmet. He began to cry even more because if he had better reflexes, yondu would possibly still be alive. They could've been guardians together. Going on mission, cracking jokes, having some real father son bonding. But he can't now. And it was his fault

Then, he sees the ship. He's both glad and even more sad. He swims into the ship with yondu still in his arms.

He falls flat onto the deck, waits for the gate to close. Takes of the spacesuit and throws it across the deck. Rocket and kraglin head down to see what's happening.

Rocket: I'm sorry quill

Peter doesn't respond

Drax: quill, you're okay

Quill throws himself into drax's arms. Drax did not expect this. Usually quill was not the throw into someone's arms type. Then he sees yondu and he understands what's happening. He gives quill another hug

Rocket picks at his teeth, he remembers yondu mentioning how similar they really were. He felt really sad

Groot: I am groot

Rocket: he is dead groot

Groot feels a wave of sadness flow through him. And hops himself to quills leg.

Quill let's go of drax and looks at groot.

Peter: everything's gonna be okay

Drax: then why are you sobbing like my wife giving birth to my daughter

Peter: it's a metaphor.

Kraglin picks up yondu's frozen corpse

Kraglin: we'll have a funeral tomorrow

Peter: thanks

Kraglin goes away to put yondu somewhere

That night, quill is barely getting an inch of sleep. He's only thinking about yondu's last words. He does everything he could. But nothing is working

Peter looked at the time. It's only 10:36 PM

Quill silently groans, and gets up and puts on a blue long shirt. He gets himself a cup of water silently filling it up. Then, he hears a noise. A rather quiet noise. He grabs a utensil next to him. He pushes a button on it, activating the raw energy of its power. He aims the knife at the persons throat. Making that person slightly Yelp.

It was mantis

Quill realizes what he's doing and puts it away and rubs his head

Peter: sorry about that

Mantis: no it's okay. I'm the one who should be apologizing, I was the one that scared you after all

Peter: yeah, that's true

Mantis: I'm sorry about you're loss

Peter: thanks

Peter goes back to his quarters but not before mantis saying

Mantis: well, I never knew who my father was. In fact, I never knew who I was before ego found me. I wish I could know

Peter: well, sometimes the thing you're looking for you're whole life was right there by your side all along

Mantis: I guess, I also supposed you needed help sleeping

Peter: oh please

Mantis: okay

Mantis goes into peters quarters as Peter laids on the bed. Mantis puts her hand in his forehead

Mantis: sleep

Quill instantly falls asleep.

**So, I was watching Vol. 2 last night which is an underrated film in my opinion, and I noticed that after yondu died, we never know how quill got back to the ship. So I made this as my idea. Byeeeee**


	2. A Change

**Summary: groot has locked himself in his quarters. The guardians try to find out why ( takes place after Vol. 2)**

It was a rather peaceful day in space today for the guardians. It was almost noon and not a single alert has been given. So they were just relaxing for now.

Quill was listening to music, drax was sharpening his bladed, gamora was on turret duty along with mantis, and rocket's been bored.

Rocket: so why isn't there an emergency today

Quill looked at rocket

Peter: well it's all just a coincidence.

Drax: having no bad guys around isn't an emergency. On my home planet, if there were no bad guys to fight a day we called fighting day, we would all have to ban together to fight an army that was coming.

Peter: well, that's a normal thing to do

Mantis: speaking of normal, has anyone seen groot today

Everyone looked to mantis.

Gamora: that's odd, it's not like him to stay in his room

Rocket: I'll go check on him

Rocket climb down to head to groot's quarters. He got there, and he knocked on the door. A moment later, he felt his twigs crawling up on his legs and throwing him back. Rocket got mad and got back up

Rocket: alright listen here buddy, you've been in there all day, now open the door!

He punched the door. Which hurt his arm a bit.

Rocket: OPEN THE DOOR GROOT, NOW

The rest of the guardians came down. Quill was looking confused, gamora was scared, drax had his blades drawn out, mantis was prepared for something

Quill: what's wrong with him

Rocket: he locked himself in his room dipshit.

Drax: I can cut a hole to get him out

Gamora: no, we'll convince him.

Then, groot's twigs began to attack them all. Quill got pinned to the floor, gamora got thrown across, drax was extremely tied up from top to bottom. Rocket was pinned to the wall. Mantis best avoided the twigs and hold on to as many as she can. She closed her eyes and her antennas began to glow. She realized what was going on. She let them go and clapped her hands together

Quill: what does he feel

Mantis: he feels anixous, scared, afraid to show himself

Rocket: why is that, groot is never afraid to show himself

Mantis: I'm a mind reader, not a magician

Quill: I think I know what's going on.

Quill got free from the twigs and he got up to the door

Mantis: what is going on

Quill: groot listen to me, I know you're scared right now. Scared about how people will think about your looks. But that's okay, everyone goes through with this. Drax went through it, rocket I think went through it, mantis and gamora went through it although it was much worse

Gamora: seriously

Quill: I also went through it, I mean you think I sounded like this my whole life, HECK no, I was about as squeaky as a squeaky toy. But the point is, everyone goes through this kind of thing, no matter who it is. Now, open the door, and everything will be okay. Right everybody

Rocket nodded, mantis gave him a thumbs up. Gamora nodded as well. Drax said "OF COURSE WE WOULD"

Groot let everyone go of his twigs. They heard footsteps walking through the door. Then, a click. Then, the door opened to reveal a way bigger groot than last night. He was about the height of mantis.

Everyone had a different reaction. Rocket fainted. Mantis was a bit weirded out. Drax just stood there. Gamora had a faint smile on her face. And quill was happy for groot

Quill: you see look it's okay, you're still groot aren't you

Groot smiled and opened his arms for a group hug. Which everyone beside rocket, joined in.

**Man, that was fun to make. I always wondered what it was like for groot to hit that growth spurt. So here's this story**

**Review for me please.**

**Bye**


	3. Searching

**Quick note: I just saw endgame and oh my god I cried well over 5 times. SPOILERS for endgame for that matter. You have been warned**

_Summary: the guardians and Thor are able to track down gamora. It doesn't work out so well_

Rocket is in the middle of building weapons for the team at the moment since he has more to work with now getting some random equipment from earth.

Meanwhile, he has been paying deep attention to Peter working on finding gamora. Again. Ever since the battle of infinity, quill has been looking deep into space for gamora. It's come to practically no prevail at the moment

Rocket gave up with his tech for the day and went up to the piloting room where the rest of the guardians were. And also Thor who finally shaved that stupid long hair off him and most of his beard. And now he was the Thor that he saw when thanks hadn't snapped his fingers.

Thor: hey rabbit, what's up

Rocket: everything's fine Thor, anyway I'm calling an emergency team meeting without quill today

Mantis: what's it about

Rocket: really, it's about quill. He's hardly even the same.

Drax: but he still listens to his music

Rocket: no not like that. He's not doing the things you expect him to do

Nebula: should we do something about it

Groot: I am groot

Rocket: language groot.

Then, they begin to hear their pod go off.

Drax: is that the cold air breezer

Rocket: quill, you idiot don't go

Rocket rushed down to see quill in the pod. He looks at the map to see gamora's own location.

Vormir

Rocket: quill, it's not worth it.

Peter: I'm doing it anyway. Because we can't be the guardians without her

Rocket: WAIT

The pod dropped and quill blasted off.

Rocket clenched his fists together and crawled all the way to the controls. He gets in there, straps in, and begins to type in coordinates.

Thor: where are we going, rabbit.

Rocket: vormir. To save quill

Groot: I am groot

Rocket: yes he's found gamora.

They flew all the way out there.

Quill landed on vormir. He remembers coming here once, not for the soul stone. People usually came because of its simply abandoned nature. For relaxing.

Peter looks around his surroundings and wonders where she could be.

After a few minutes of walking around he's greeted by a hidden figure

?: Peter Quill, son of Meredith

Peter grabbed out his blaster and aimed at the figure point blank in the face

Peter: sorry grim reaper, I don't know what you what, but I'm not here for you.

?: I can help you find who your looking for

Peter drops the gun. The figure comes up to him to reveal a face he's never seen in person.

Peter: who are you

Red skull: my name is red skull. I am the protector of the soul stone. I think I know who you're looking for.

The other guardians land next to the pod. They head out to reveal the beautiful landscape. Rocket rushed to the pod to see if quill was in there. He wasn't

Rocket: Thor do some scouting. And make sure he doesn't see you

Thor: on it

Thor flew ahead of the rest of them.

The guardians made sure they had weapons. Gamora was easily the best of them.

Rocket had a electric shock rifle, nebula had two swords. Groot had a rifle that it's front were sharp good for physical combat. Mantis was mantis. And drax had his usually two blades

Thor came back with his old hammer in his hand along with stormbreaker

Thor: he's up there. Follow me

Drax: we can't all fly Thor

Thor: but we can all run.

The guardians ran to help quill

Peter and red skull were walking across the planet. When red skull said

Red skull: I wasn't always here. I was originally on earth.

Quill looked at him in surprise. This thing was on his home planet.

red skull: it was the 40's. Around world war 2. I lead an army called hydra. I was going to use the space stone. I even held it in my own hand. But it teleported me here. Now I guard the soul stone

Peter began to test this guy.

Peter: so, you remember Steve Rogers right. I remember when I was in school, we learned about him and you and Bucky Barnes. You know, they're both still alive

Red skull stopped

Red skull: I know

Peter: how

Red skull: because I'm guardian the stone, I know everything and everyone. No more questions

Peter: whatever

Peter finally found gamora. She was just sitting there. In dead silence. On the very edge of the cliff. Peter walked to her slowly.

Peter: hey gamora, now look. I want you to come with me and the rest of the guardians. Now I know, you don't know us that well. But, we all miss you. If you can come with me that would be

Gamora: this is where I die

Peter: what

Gamora: this is where your version of me died.

Peter: well yeah.

Gamora: I thought I would go out in a bigger way. In a way that would make my father proud

Peter: but he wasn't your father. He was just some douche that forced you and nebula to fight. And how did you even find out you die here

Gamora: your nebula told me.

Peter: well just come and we can

Gamora: NO

Gamora pulled out her sword and nearly silt his neck open. If it weren't for quill bringing her sword with him. He bandaged it up after he came back.

Gamora looked at his sword. He noticed that it looked a bit washed out

Gamora: where did you get that.

Quill: thanos kidnapped you on knowhere. You left your sword there.

Gamora banged into it repeatedly. Quill made swift connections between the swords. Since ravagers were practically pirates, he trained. Quill pulled out a gun and shot gamora with it, it merely did nothing. They kept banging swords.

Gamora got quill in a chokehold and threw off his rocket boots. And she threw him across the cliff. Then, quill felt an aerorig form around him. He flew up to see the rest of the guardians. Battle ready

Gamora looked at them and began to fight them.

Nebula and Thor went in first. Thor got a cut on his arm. Then, she grabbed onto his cape and threw him on the floor. Nebula and gamora got into a deep sword fight. With every move making a reminder that they know each of there moves

Rocket shot her by her side. Groot tangled her up so she wouldn't escape. Gamora flipped to get out and he flew across and almost fell off the edge. Draw got her in a chokehold and pointed her at rockets taser rifle. He shot her 6 times, she was unconscious.

Quill was about to get her, but groot tied him up and dragged him all the way back to the ship.

They got to the ship, and they flew away.

Groot let go of quill. Peter got up and ran to the hatch. Mantis stopped him

Mantis: sleep

He fell alslepp

Rocket simply sighed.

Rocket: God, this is gonna happen a lot isn't it

Groot: I am groot

Rocket: you said it.

**I wrote this back on 4/28. Right when I got back from ENDGAME? How did this take so long. And now I need to change my future avengers story.**

**Review bye**


	4. Worthy

**Summary: the guardians see if any of them can lift Thor's hammer. Two of them can and one of them is not Thor (after endgame)**

The guardians are having a pretty damn weird day. Rocket made this dimension traveling device that can take them anywhere. But drax activated it with a test drive and ended up sending them to the dark dimension. And now, quill, drax, groot, nebula, and Thor are in the middle of fighting glowing purple creatures while mantis, rocket, and nebula are inside fixing it

Rocket: I let you touch my device drax, and now we're one of the most dangerous dimensions in the multiverse

Peter: well you can't blame me, you wanted to know about Doctor strange and I told you all I knew, it's pretty simple.

Nebula knee kick one of the creatures in the abdomen, follow by groot sliding past a row of them, they turned into sand after that.

Peter hopped over one and pulled out gamora's sword, landed and silced its arm off. Drax came in and gave it a straight punch.

Thor came flying in with both of his hammers and took out major chunks of the army. He landed and punched one three times.

Nebula grabbed one of their arms, punched right through it, and pinned it down where it eventually vanished.

Drax stabbed one with his two daggers and raised it into the air and threw it to groot, which he tied up and slammed to the ground.

Thor silced one's head off with stormbreaker.

Groot hopped on one's head and pricked it with his fingers and threw it across. Peter stabbed two of them in half.

Nebula ran across and silced some like wall running through several of them.

Thor flipped backwards and head butted into two of them.

Quill skid across and cute one.

Groot got into a chokehold in which drax got him out.

Peter: rocket are you close to done

Rocket: give me a few mintues

Peter: there going keep coming

Rocket: well try not to die.

Peter sighed and shot a few of them.

Mantis: I would like to help them, puppy

Rocket: fine, go to the turrets here's my radio.

Mantis took the radio and ran to the turrets

Mantis: quill quick question

Peter: what is it

Mantis: how do you work the turrets

Peter: you aim and you hold down the right trigger and try not to aim at us.

Mantis: okay

She hopped in and did what quill said

Don't aim for her friends

She began to shoot several times at the creatures and they began to fade.

But then, they stopped coming. And the rest faded into nothing.

Drax: what is happening

Peter: I'm not sure, keep an eye out

Thor: you mean those eyes

Peter: what eyes, AH

He turned to see two giant eyes looking at his team. Then, they back away

Peter: I'm sorry who are you

I am dormannu

Peter: well dormannu, we are really sorry for coming here. We were just testing something, but it went wrong, we will quickly get out of your business.

Dormannu: NO ONE GETS IN THE DARK DIMENSION AND NO ONE GETS OUT.

Purple ropes came out of the ground and began to choke quill. They raised him into the air. Drax went to save him but got stabbed in the shoulder and got blown across the field he screamed in pain. Nebula activated a shield on her robotic arm and blocked the incoming huge laser coming towards her. Groot got hit with a fireball and began to slightly burn his arm. Thor was easily doing his best, he was about to shoot lighting at him but got crushed by a meteor. He dropped both of his hammers on the ground.

Quill tried to get free himself, but it failed. He began to feel his blood stopping and black circles surrounded his eyes. Then, he slightly heard thunder crackling.

He plopped to the ground unconscious.

What he didn't see was groot flying in the air with both mjolnir and stormbreaker in his hands. He shot a ton of lighting at dormannu. And dormannu evacuated from the scene.

Groot flew down and made sure everyone was okay.

Drax: tree, how are you doing that?

Thor: simple. He's worthy.

Groot finally noticed that he was carrying both of Thor's hammers. He didn't even know what he picked up. He just wanted his family save

Groot dropped the hammers and ran inside.

Nebula carried quill and drax and she along with Thor went inside.

Thor wanted to catch up with groot, but groot locked himself into his quarters. Again

Thor knocked on the door. But he didn't get a click from the door.

Thor simply sighed and walked outside the ship.

Thor walked into the chilling out area as he liked to call it. And sat down and place his hammer mjolnir down at the table

Thor: can someone try to lift the hammer

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Thor. They noticed the hammer on the table

Peter: why are you asking this question now

Thor: because groot was able to lift the hammer, and stormbreaker. And since this was reforged last week by eitri, I'm curious to see if you guys can also lift this. To make him feel better. Who's first

Drax: I will go first. Since I am the most strongest out of all of you. Excluding the god of course.

Everyone chuckled off that bit. Drax prepared his arms and grabbed down the hammer and with all of his strength. Attempted to lift the hammer, but it didn't budge in the silghtest. He jumped onto the table to lift it and the table was slightly cracking.

Drax jumped off the table and clapped his hands together

Peter: I knew you couldn't do it.

Drax: you try quill

Peter took off his jacket and placed it on the chair. Rocket began to laugh

Rocket: oh quill had his jacket off, this is serious.

Peter tried to lift the hammer. And he activated his rocket boots and flew upwards the ship. It wasn't budging in the silghtest. He losses his grip and bangs his head.

Rocket: wow

Peter: so shut up you definitely can't lift it

Rocket: I know because I tried to lift it when you bozos were taking you're 5 year long nap. It didn't budge surprising am I right. Same with nebula.

Nebula: that's true

Peter: well, mantis hasn't tired

Everyone looked at mantis, who was just standing there the entire time.

Mantis: okay, I'll give it a shot

Rocket whispered to Thor

Rocket: 20 bucks said she doesn't lift it

Mantis clenched her fists together. She did have her breaking points now, especially since when she deals with rocket.

Mantis: okay

She speed walked to the hammer and grabbed onto it with just one hand.

She actually lifted it.

Silence and wide eyes were the only things that remained.

Mantis looked at everyone who was surprised.

Mantis: uh, Thor. Explanation.

Thor: again it's simple, a person with a pure heart is able to lift the hammer. And you mantis, has a pure heart.

Mantis: wow

Mantis grabbed the belt of the hammer and spun it around.

Thor: I need you to come with me.

Thor, mantis, and rocket walked down the hallways to groot's quarters. With mantis holding mjolnir and Thor holding stormbreaker. The door was actually unlocked, almost like he was expecting them

Thor opened the door to see groot. Just relaxing in his room like he usually did. Groot turned to see the three of them. Shocked with mantis holding mjolnir.

Thor: so tree, I know you're a bit scared of the fact that you can lift mjolnir. So we came to show you that that's not usual.

Rocket climbed up to groot's desk. Mantis and Thor sat down at the bed

Thor: so let me explain how mjolnir works. He can only be lifted by someone with a pure heart. Hence mantis and I and even you have a pure heart. Now I know what you're thinking. Oh, how am I worthy when I'm the way i am

Groot: I am groot.

Thor: exactly. So, as far as I'm aware. There's nothing I know that makes you worthy enough to wield mjolnir. Heck when I lifted mjolnir, I passed out for a whole week.

Rocket: really

Thor: it's not usual. Anyway, when you're ready to open up. Let us know

Thor got up and lefted the room along with rocket. Mantis stayed for a moment and said.

Mantis: if you need help with that, I will help you

Mantis left the room, and groot decided to take a nap for the day. Surely with how weird the day had been. He needed rest

**I will take your recommendations for one shots.**

**Review for me pretty please.**

**Have a nice night.**


	5. Returns

Summary: what happened when the guardians came back from biting the dust. Bonus: a tearful reunion.

Star Lord

I was on the ground. Feelings like my atoms were reassembling, which felt extremely funny. I was barely able to get my eyes open when I see the big dessert landscape Titan. Only it looked different. There were no clouds in the sky and the sun was shining. I think I'm going crazy.

When I got up, I was treated to something i wasn't expecting.

Mantis

I was laying down on the ground. Last thing I remember i had quill's arm around my shoulder and I felt something was terribly wrong.

I got up to see that there was no one else there but myself. Before there was stark, nebula, strange, Parker, quill, and drax. But now it was only her

Mantis: hello, guys this isn't funny.

Then, all of a sudden, I see drax on the ground motionless.

Mantis: OH MY GOD!

I rushed over to drax's side and tried to wake him up. I never really tried to wake someone up, I'm better at making them fall asleep.

Then, he began to grunt.

Drax

I noticed that both of my hands were there. I specifically remember them being turned into dust. I look up to see mantis kneeling down. If I didn't try to look at her head, I would have seen something else.

Drax: mantis, you're here

Mantis slapped me in the face then.

Mantis: of course I'm here, what makes you think I'm not

Drax: but you vanished

Mantis: well I did, but now I'm here

Drax: where's everybody else

Mantis: I'm not sure. Right now, I'm believing this is a trick, and you are another victim

Then, we heard someone come back. It was quill

Mantis looked at me again

Mantis: DEFINITELY not a prank.

Drax: totally

Mantis ran to quill and began to wake him up. I just stood there awkwardly. Then, I noticed the doctor guy coming back.

When quill began to wake up, she ran over the doctor whoever. And when quill got up, I ran into his arms and picked him up like a cheerio box

Quill: oh thanks drax, nice to see you too

Drax: I missed you

Quill: it's only been a few moments

Strange: no it hasn't

Me and quill looked to strange. Who was still on the ground

Quill: what do you mean

Before he can say something, we all heard a cry of pain coming from some squeaky kid. Mantis looked in shock and jumped along to help him. Me, quill and strange walked over to her. She was dragging along the younger Peter in the spider suit to a wall of debris.

Mantis: HELP

Quill rushed to grab the younger peter's legs to pick him up

Groot

I don't even know what was just happened. One moment I'm fading into a pile of space dust. The next I'm back on the solid ground. I shook my head back and forth. I began to sit down on the log and checked my surroundings to find rocket

Groot: I am groot

?: you're back

I turned to see this guy. Maybe in his late 20s or 30s. He was washing a gun back and forth. He had a godforsaken metal arm, which I thought was pretty cool.

?: I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just another victim

I got confused by that. A victim. So in response, I shrugged

?: basically, half the universe disappeared into nothing but simple ash.

I looked at him shocked.

Groot: I am groot

?: I don't know what you're saying. But I'll give you the basic. My name is Bucky and it's been 5 years since we vanished. And we are preparing to help out the avengers.

I began to get anixous. Did the rest of my family survive.

Mantis

I laid Peter down on the wall. He looked like he was in really bad pain. He kept screaming in pain every few seconds.

Mantis: what is wrong with him

Strange: it's simple. He has this thing called spider senses, what he likes to call it. Before he vanished, they were bursting through the roof. Now, their beyond anyone's vision.

I put my hand along his forehead, which was burning. A few minutes later, he began to be himself.

He noticed that I had his hand on him, I think he got weirded out because of our first interaction with something about eggs. And he quickly moved

Peter: what's happening

Strange: simple, it's been 5 years since we've been dusted. Our friends are in danger they need our help

Quill: how do you know it's been 5 years

Being the nicest person on the team easily, I stepped up for strange

Mantis: he's telling the truth, I also knew when the snap happened, so I also knew it's been 5 years

Strange: and why is that

Mantis: because I am an empath, I can sense someone feeling and thoughts. And you were thinking of the fact that it's been 5 years

Strange: you are quite the weird one mantis, here's my number, insert it into whatever type of thing that counts as calling people in space. Anyway, we need to go

Peter: where

Strange: earth. Be ready

Drax got out his blades, quill got out his blasters, I just stood there, and strange opened up a portal to a destroyed ruin.

No one's POV

Rocket and nebula were rushing through the ruins of avengers compound. They were wondering where their family were.

Then, they saw one. It was mantis. Rocket beamed with happiness. He finally saw someone that he knew for longer than 5 years that wasn't a human

Rocket crawled on all fours to mantis. Mantis turned to them.

Mantis: ROCKET NEBULA

Rocket: MANTIS

Rocket hugged mantis's legs. With pure happiness bursting through his veins. Mantis slowly petted rocket, she learned to know how to pet rocket. She walked over to nebula and hugged her. And nebula gladly accepted.

Then, they heard a familiar jet booster landing. They looked at quill. His space mask coming off to see the dumb face he has. Rocket didn't care and hugged quill tightly. With mantis and nebula following

Quill: nice to see you to rocket

Rocket: you have no idea how much I missed you. Where's the big guy.

Speak of the devil, drax came up to all of the, and grouped hugged them in a way where he was the only one keeping it together.

After that, rocket crawled out of the group hug to see groot. Hot damn, he hadn't aged a bit

Rocket finally began to let lose of him emotions. He finally cried tears that we're happy tears. Groot bent down to hug him tightly. He noticed the gray hair beginning to form around rocket. Just a grim reminder of what had happened. But that didn't matter he was here.

The rest of the guardians began to confront rocket in a group hug.

A few mintues, rocket went over to Thor, who had a question

Thor: I thought you didn't remember mantis's name

Rocket: I guessed

Thor: fair enough.

**This was fun to write**

**Review and message me your requests please.**

**Bye**


	6. The Children Of Ego

On this rather boring day on the guardians fixed ship. It's a pretty basic one. Drax is taking a nap, groot is walking around the ship with mantis, gamora is listening to some of quill's music without anyone knowing, and quill is rather in his own head today.

What he's thinking about is how many others kids ego made that yondu hadn't send to him. He just remember being stab by the energy beam thing. He felt every last one of them dying every single second which felt like a year. All the thousands and thousands of skeletons that were piled up underneath the calm environment. He was wondering how there lives were. Were they on the run? Were they living normal lives? Were they homeless? If he had the time, he would find every last one, but in his lifespan, he would most likely find a handful.

Rocket: QUILL DO YOU NOT SEE THE METEOR COMING DIRECTLY TOWARD US

Peter snapped out of his thoughts to see the meteor. He pulled the ship downwards and he avoided it in the nick of time.

He takes a giant breath. He was 100% daydreaming about siblings. He looks at the gang. Drax is awoken from his nap, gamora is looking at quill with dead serious eyes, mantis peeks her head from downstairs with groot on her shoulders, rocket takes a sigh.

Rocket: you know, if this was a few years from now, I would make a joke about you being more frozen than yondu

Peter gets up

Peter: you can take the wheel.

Rocket takes his seat and quill leaves the deck. Gamora follows him, unknowingly being followed by drax, mantis, and baby groot.

Peter begins to turn on the map. Gamora runs down into the chill out spot. Quill walks away with gamora hot on his pursuit

Gamora: Peter stop now, what are you even doing

Peter walks into the medical room. He opens draws so fast some of the stuff falls out. He grabs a needle

Gamora: PETER STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING

Peter doesn't listen and injects it into his skin. He pulls it out and some of his blood is in it. He grabs a band aid and quickly puts it on. He pushes gamora out of the way and goes back to the map

Baby groot is hiding under the table with a voice recorder with him. Drax and mantis wanted him to listen in on the conversation.

Peter injects the needle into the map and it sucks up the blood and tries to find a blood match. Gamora stops where she is and is confused.

Gamora: what are you doing

Peter: what does it look like

Gamora: you're looking for yourself

Peter: no I'm looking if there's more siblings of mine out there

Gamora: Peter, I'm pretty sure they're all dead

Peter: well you never know, they could be out there

Gamora: Peter slow down before you kill yourself

Peter: NEWS FLASH I ALREADY DID WHEN I EVEN AGREED TO EVEN GO WITH MY THING OF A FATHER. THERE WERE THOUSANDS THERE YES, BUT EVEN STILL YOU NEVER KNOW

Gamora: Peter, even if there's one of them left, it could take years to find him.

Peter: WELL ITS MOST LIKELY THAT YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT IT WAS LIKE

Gamora: YOU'RE RIGHT I DIDN'T WHEN IT CAME TO SIBLINGS, BUT WHEN IT COMES TO HALF OF MY PLANET, YES I DID KNOW! you wanna know why people think I'm the only survivor, because now, my people live underground the planet, just in case an invasion were to happen. No way in no way out. Even still, I LOST MY MOM BECAUSE OF ME NOT BEING QUIET WHEN I WAS JUST A CUTE LITTLE GIRL. MY COUSINS, MY FRIENDS, MY RELATIVES, YOU AT LEAST HAVE US, WE ALL HAVE NOTHING ELSE BUT US PETER, DON'T YOU SEE THAT!

Peter looks at gamora with compassion. She did have a point. They had nothing else but each other. And she's lost way more than he did. He would lose count if he were to count

Peter turns off the map and leaves to his quarters without saying a word. Then, gamora hears a sneeze, she turns to see groot with the mic.

Gamora: promise not to tell anyone about this

Groot: I am groot

Groot leaves and secretly brings the recorder with him. Drax and mantis are standing there

Drax: thank you tree, we'll put this in safe storage and if they ever find this, we'll blow up it

Groot: I am groot

Mantis: well we heard it just fine but it's a nice way for me to know more about them, so I'll use this more offen

Drax: that's fine with me

Mantis left into her quarters and drax and groot went to do other things

**Request from TheGreatGodzilla. Check him out**

**Review and/or send me a request in messages**

**Later**


	7. Moments of Mantis

Summary: these are moments where mantis was a helper to the team. I had a conversation with a friend a couple of nights ago and we were talking about the upcoming guardians 3. He said that mantis was most likely not going to do much. At first I thought he meant just action scenes, since she doesn't do a whole lot in those, he meant the character in general, and this shot was born.

1\. Thor

Mantis was in the medical room sitting on a white chair, quill was next to her, holding her arm

Peter: okay mantis listen, I'm going to pull your arm, this will sting for a while. It will be worth it

Mantis: okay

Quill closes his eyes and with a single *SNAP*. Her arm was back in place

She did her best not to yell near quills ear as he got her dislocated arm back in place. Today the guardians were able to find gamora again on a watery like planet. It was very mushy and it was always raining there. They found gamora near a broken momentum.

They did put up a good fight and did team moves. Like groot and Thor were switching hammers back and forth. Rocket shocked quills blasters which gave them more power. But they still weren't enough. At one point, mantis tried to get near gamora, but that ended up dislocating her arm and nearly breaking her jaw.

Peter: you okay

Mantis(weird): yeah I will live

Peter: okay you can continue on with your day

Mantis: thanks

Mantis left the medical room with her left arm on her right arm. Then, the song "it comes and goes" begins to play as she went to the fridge to have a quick snack. As she was doing that, she heard a bunch of heavy grunts coming from the training room. Mantis became curious as she and her snack went in there.

She peeped through the door and she saw Thor swinging away at some holographic outriders. Then, there was a holographic thanos on there, and he went straight for the head

That's when she knew something was up

She didn't hate Thor as much as everyone else. She just wanted to help him. That's it. She wished that she had the power to let all of his horrible feeling vanished in an instant. But she couldn't and she felt bad. He lost everyone he loved and yet he still decided to be a hero. That intrigued her.

Mantis walk in there. Thor flew over to turn off the stimulation.

Thor: hey mantis... Um how've you been, is *ahem* your arm better

Mantis: I just got it fixed. I didn't ask you because I was afraid that you would rip it off. So what's wrong

Thor: nothing's wrong, what makes you assume that

Mantis: Thor I know you haven't fully let go of the regret that you had over thanos.

Thor: it's just that, I feel bad for you guys. If I had... If I had just went for the fucking head... Maybe, just maybe, we would still have your gamora here, alive and well, there was a myth that the soul stone had a pebble of a chance that... It could bring back someone that died for it. But now... We'll never know. I don't know how to live with that guilt.

Mantis: well, I've never lived with that guilt. But, I've known ego for my whole life that I could remember and eventually I gave into the fact that I had to do it and get over it. I mean he was insane after all. Might I recommend a therapy class

Thor: really

Mantis: yeah, sometimes I would take the pod after learning how to fly it of course go to this therapy class. I can give you a business card

Thor: sure I'll... Take that

Mantis: I'll give to you later, I need to make sure rocket didn't destroy it

Thor: what

Mantis: he doesn't like me taking the pod because he'll think I'll blow it up

Thor: well, at least you haven't

Mantis: I know, also I recommend that you try to train with something else

Thor got up

Thor: Kree it is

2\. Groot

Right now, the guardians were on a rescue mission. A few pregnant women were being held on Morag by some crazy men. The guardians were tasked on finding them.

Peter, drax, and nebula were on the planet to find them while rocket, mantis, Thor and groot were in the middle of flying around in the ship in case of guards.

Rocket was piloting the ship, Thor and mantis were on turret duty, and groot was just laying back relaxing

Mantis had mixed feelings with groot. Some days he would be fun to be around, others he could be sticking out from the group like a sore thumb.

Groot: I am groot

Rocket turned to groot surprise

Rocket: you sure buddy

Groot: I am groot

Mantis: what did he say

Thor: I know. He wants to let out on his feeling

Mantis remembered that day. When groot lifted mjolnir and stormbreaker. Mantis promised him to help out. That day was sooner than she expected.

Mantis and Thor got up from the turrets and began to gather around

Mantis was kneeling next to groot. Thor was laying back on the backside of rocket's chair as rocket was paying attention.

Mantis was about to put her smooth hands on groot's rough hands

Mantis: you're ready for this

Groot: I am groot

Mantis slowly placed them on his hands. Her antenna's began to glow. She felt a surge of angst flow through her all in a snap.

Rocket: explain pal, we got all day.

Groot: I am groot

Thor: he feels like the odd one out because he's the only one that can't speak a proper language and some people don't understand him

Groot: I am groot

Thor: he feels scared about what would happen if a single one of his family died

Groot: i am groot

Thor: he feels like he was abandoned by the people who loved him, because they didn't love him

Rocket shed a tear at the last one. He did tell groot about the whole being alive before thing. But he never told anyone for that matter about groot's entire race being destroy. He fears having to tell him that one day.

Rocket: groot, listen to me, you are not a loner. Your people abandoned you to protect you. They did it out of pure heart for you. And also you shouldn't have to worry about most of us leaving any time soon. I ain't got too much time in me, and I would hate to go out after you, that's what I feared the most when you were all gon

Groot hugged rocket so tight it blew his air out. Rocket froze for a moment and then hugged him back. Later joined by Thor and mantis

They were able to saved everyone.

3\. Star lord

To most of the guardians, they saw quill as a friend, but to mantis, she saw him as a brother figure. They sang, they laugh, they cry, they looked out for each other, even when they weren't confident in each other.

That was demonstrated on this day.

This morning, the guardians got a call from captain marvel that she needed their help on finding a life long friend of hers, yon rogg. Peter decided that he and mantis should go while the rest of the guardians do whatever.

They took the pod and they blasted off.

They met on this planet called hala. The planet was destroyed many years ago. It's mostly a lava planet now,

Carol, Peter wearing his mask and mantis wearing an aerorig and aspace suit which had a blue shield around her walked through the remains of the debris of the city.

Eventually, they find yon rogg. He's digging through some rubble of an abandoned building that was fallen.

Peter: what building is that

Carol: when I lived here, we would talk to someone named the supreme intellingence. It was someone that was important to your life.

Mantis: odd

The three of them flew into the building.

Peter: okay here's the plan we spilt up and report if you see him, and remember the air is toxin

Mantis: got it

Carol: I'll venture in the lower levels since my suit can withstand anything

Her mask began to flow around her face and a blue face plate covered her eyes and lower part of her mouth and she began to walk down. Peter began to walk left as mantis walked right.

Mantis was exploring the place a little bit and she found a few interesting things. A training dojo, a ribbon with Kree symbols on it, an armor of Kree tech. And she found this pad. It looked like it was still working somehow. She explored it a little bit. She didn't know what it was. She didn't dare to walk onto it, who knows what would happen

Peter: carol, did you find anyone yet

Carol: not yet

Peter: well I did, I'll sent you my location

A few seconds later, carol came to Peter. They walked into the room and yon rogg was in the middle of digging through a bunch of scraps.

Carol: hey yon

Yon looked up at carol and simply smiled

Yon: carol, long time, no see

Carol: I know, been a few decade maybe, this whole time thing is really confusing

Yon: wow carol you still crack jokes. Amazing. Anyway, that's not important. Once I kill you I'll bring back the supreme leader and he'll rule the gaxlaxy

Peter: not if we have anything to do about It

Peter pulled out gamora's sword and a blaster and ran toward yon and shot him several times which he blocked. Then, he pulled out a baton stick which glowed green. And they began to fight. Yon and quill made a few swift blows. Quill grabbed the stick and flew backwards and threw yon into a wall. Making him drop the stick

Quill picked it up and had two weapons.

Yon ran towards quill and got him down. Carol flew into him and dented a wall.

Yon pulled out a pistol and shot carol and quill

Carol shot a blast at yon and yon absorbed the blast and shot it back. Making carol fall

Yon grabbed quill by the throat and pinned him against the wall

Yon was about to deliver a punch, but then he fell asleep. Because mantis was there.

Peter fell to the ground. Mantis grabbed out her hand and quill took it to get up

Peter: thanks for the rescue

Mantis: anytime

Carol: since we finally found him, we give him to the nova corps

Peter: oh HELL yes

The three of them were able to escape with no problems

4\. Nebula

A few days after the guardians left earth, nebula was a bit silent. I mean more silent than usual

Mantis did like having nebula around. Kind of like a stand in for gamora. They were both raised by thanos, they are both really good fighters, and they both really like to threaten her.

Today, the guardians and Thor with that stupid beard were eating something called Chinese food they got from earth

Rocket: you know quill I gotta admit, with your type of people being the way they are, they are great at making food

Peter: I know right, last time I had Chinese food, it was back when Michael Jackson's "bad" was blowing up the charts.

Drax: what's type of music is popular now in your planet

Peter: ah, just some dumb sounding pop music that's only made for kids. When I was their age, music was not only catchy, but didn't all feel the same.

Mantis noticed that nebula was holding a triangular piece of glass while she was eating.

Mantis: what's that nebula

Nebula: it was just something from a game me and tony played when we were stuck in space for 3 weeks. First time we played he let me win

Mantis: can you teach us how to play

Nebula looked up at mantis. She thought of Tony and the first time they played the game. It was an average terrible morning. They were bore so Tony decided to show her a game on his planet. At first she was losing awfully. But then, she began to win. That helped her with fair play. The thing she wanted before gamora as a sister was to win. Maybe it could be a fun thing that the guardians could do

Nebula: sure

Mantis: alright

After they got done eating, nebula got some triangular glass and placed them on the table, mantis sat on the other side

Nebula: okay what you wanna do is place your two index fingers together, close your other fingers, and have your thumb up

Mantis did all three of those things. She got comfortable in her seat

Nebula: now, make the glass stand up with one finger, and you aim and flick it with the other

Nebula flicked the glass and got a goal. Mantis grabbed a glass and did what nebula say. But when she flicked it, it flew to the right side of the table and landed in an empty bin of Chinese food.

Mantis sighed and put her fingers back together. Nebula aimed and got another shot. Mantis began to feel down

Nebula: one more point I win, you still have a small chance of winning.

Mantis had some hope shot into her pale skin. She slowly picked it up, and flicked it and it nearly hit rocket's nuts.

Rocket: watch it

Mantis: sorry

Nebula grabbed another piece and aimed. She fired it. And it flew to mantis's left.

Mantis began to get excited. She aimed again but a lot more slowly. She had her tongue on the right side of her upper lip. She fired. And she got it in

Mantis placed her hands close together and her shoulders tensed.

Mantis: I got it in

Nebula: you did

Nebula aimed again. And missed. The team that was watching got closer to see how things turn out. Mantis aimed a bit closer, and got it in.

Nebula smiled which was probably the first time any of them seen her smile, she aimed and unknowingly purposely missed

Nebula: wow that missed

Mantis: well don't feel bad about it. At least you tried.

Mantis aimed with all the mental strength within her. And got it in.

Mantis placed her hand on her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.

Nebula placed her hand out

Nebula: fair game

Mantis shook her hand. Smiling like a goose

The team spent hours of their night playing the game.

5\. Drax

Tonight in knowhere, when gamora is still alive, and groot was still a baby, this was suppose to be mantis's first time at a bar. She wasn't curious of that taste. But then again, she would most likely be in charge of groot if she didn't go.

The guardians entered the knowhere bar, Peter ordered the drinks. He, mantis, drax, and rocket were able to get shots

Mantis felt a bit uncomfortable in the bar. There was a lot of loud talking and mini rough housing. Mantis tried to ignore it.

Quill, drax, and rocket take their sips. Rocket looks at mantis waiting for her. Mantis prepares to take a gulp, swallows her syliva, and. Chugs. The. Whole. Bottle.

Rocket freezes in place like time froze, Peter wasn't paying much attention, drax patted her shoulder

Drax: congrats, mantis. We all thought you were gonna throw up.

Mantis: cool, you know what, I need some air, all the noise is kind of bothering me.

Mantis quickly went the way that lead to outside. But the same way that lead to the bathroom.

Because she also threw up.

She went outside to have some quick air.

A few minutes after having said air, she heard some noise going on, she went to check what was happening.

She saw that drax was in a fight with another person. Peter was in the middle of trying to separate them. Rocket was trying to not get other people involved.

Mantis: rocket, what's going on

Rocket talked to her without looking at her

Rocket: some jerk was making fun of you because you left when you had your first shot, drax heard it and began to yell at him. Then they began to fight

Mantis was shocked that drax was defending her even though she DID throw up.

Mantis ran over to the fight to separate the two

Mantis: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU

After the fight was done and nearly getting kicked out, mantis knocked on drax's quarters. He opened it and she walked in

Drax: Is something wrong mantis, are you feeling drunk yet

Mantis: a smidge I am feeling, anyway, I have a quick question

Drax: okay

Mantis: why were you defending me, I mean don't tell anyone about this, I did throw up

Drax: I'm not disappointed in you for that. We all knew you were. Besides its not unusual, when me and my wife drank for the first time, we threw up for almost the whole night, it was a messy bath

Mantis: ew

Drax: anyway, you should probably get some rest, you'll have a headache tomorrow.

Mantis: ok

Mantis went to her quarters and let's just say that tomorrow wasn't the best day for her

6\. Rocket

Mantis had a gripe against rocket now. He's not a terrible person to her, but something about him affects her that whenever she sees rocket, she feels a type of annoyance.

Today, something happened that made her snap like a pretzel stick

Rocket and mantis were alone today in the ship since the other guardians and Thor were told to go on a mission. It was just them.

Mantis heard some clanking around the ship. She went to hear where it's coming from. It was rocket. He was working on a gun. She looked at the engine, some parts were missing.

Mantis: what are you doing

Rocket: just working on a gun

Mantis: then why are some parts of the engine gone

Rocket: it's okay when we don't need the gun, I'll put them back. Don't worry they're just parts that are easily interchangeable

Mantis: but they're still parts of the engine, if quill finds out, he's not going to be happy.

Rocket: I've known quill long enough that he's just going to yell at me and tell me to put them back

Mantis: rocket just put them back now

Rocket: okay, (mumbles) it's not like you do anything around here

That was the breaking point for her.

Mantis: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW

Rocket tensed up

Mantis: I KNOW I DON'T DO MUCH FOR THE TEAM, BUT AT LEAST I DON'T TREAT EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN MY LIFE LIKE ABSOLUTE GARBAGE! I BET YOU DIDN'T CARE IN THE SLIGHTEST WHILE WE WERE ALL GONE!

Rocket turned to mantis with a blank face

Rocket: I'll put them back.

Mantis: GOOD

Mantis walked to her quarters and slammed the door.

That night, she woke up from something dropping. She knew that it was from rocket's quarters. Mantis groaned. But then, she listened closer. Things didn't sound to good

Once again her curiosity got the best of her, and she went to see what it was.

She peeked through the door and she saw rocket, crawled up on his bed, looked like he just walked out of the shower, hyperventilating.

Mantis opened the door and ran to rocket.

Mantis placed her hand on rocket's forehead and calmed him down

A few mintues later, she got a towel and wiped rocket

Mantis: rocket I'm sorry about yelling at you

Rocket: no no, I get it, it's just that I was mean to you.

Mantis: I know I mean, all the madness built up in me for so long, I couldn't take it anymore.

Rocket: but of course I missed you guys. It was just me and nebula and no one else, I didn't know her that much. The ship was silence for most days. The only sound that was being heard was quill's music.

Mantis: I knew you missed groot, but I didn't think about the rest of us

Rocket: I did.

Mantis began to feel bad that she yelled at him.

Mantis: well, can you try to be less of a jerk

Rocket: I'll try

Mantis hugged rocket slowly,

Mantis: sleep

Rocket fell asleep

Mantis went back to her quarters and got back to sleeping.

**Wow. That took a week to write.**

**Review and/or send me an idea**

**Bye**


	8. THIS IS NOT CANCELLED

**Okay, you can all take in a sigh of relief. So, this oneshot series is not cancel at all. It's not because i'm working on my other stories like peanut butter works together with jelly. It's because i'm working on a guardians of the gaxlaxy 2.8 per say. What I mean by that is basically that i'm working on a guardians of the gaxlaxy story that's like those books or comics that are released that are set before a movie comes out. Like the prelude to avengers infinity war, or the prequel comics to the dark crystal. But the problem is, I Got (Game Of Thrones) Nothing. This is making me realize how hard a screenwriter's job is. Just wow. So, I have an idea, i thought about doing this for some time, what do you guys think i should do? whichever one i like the most, will be the one I'm doing. You can review it or send a PM to me. If you have an idea, don't be shy.**


End file.
